Pay Day
by Doc Reid
Summary: Wilbur Jonas finds himself in a tight spot when two gunslingers mistake him for their long lost “friend” who made off with all the money from a bank robbery years earlier. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Clayton Parker arched his back and realized that long days in the saddle weren't for him any more. He cast a look over to his chum, Stewart Nelson, "Whadda say we stop in Dodge tonight?" he said as they continued to ride during the warm sunny summer day.

Nelson looked over to his friend, "I sure could use a few drinks, that's for sure. And who knows, the way my luck has been lately, I might even win enough money so that we could have a proper room and a bath for the night," he laughed.

"If I had your luck, I'da quite gambling a long time ago," Parker scoffed.

"Well for that, you can buy your own drinks," Nelson scoffed and returned his gaze to the road ahead, "It sure would be nice to get out of these clothes, and that the truth," he smiled.

"So, I guess that means we're staying Dodge," Parked said waiting for confirmation with a slight smile on his face.

Nelson looked back at his friend, "What? Do you need it in writing, not that you can read," he shook his head. "Of course we're staying in Dodge."

The two men rode on and the day grew to dusk and they reached the outskirts of Dodge City. As they rode through the streets they made their way to Front Street where the atmosphere was almost carnival-like. People were taking advantage of the warm early summer night after such a harsh winter.

Parker and Nelson spotted the Long Branch Saloon up the street, "Hey, there we go! That looks like a good watering hole," Parker said pointing up the busy street and smiled.

Nelson licked his lips for the taste of whiskey, "It sure does..." he smiled with a glint in his eyes, "and it looks like it might offer a little bit more," he sighed with what might have sounded like a call for love.

Parker laughed, "Aren't you getting too old for thinking about that sort of thing?"

"Parker, just because there's snow on the roof, doesn't mean the fire is out..." Nelson smiled with a wink. Both men laughed as they pulled their horses to a stop in front of the Long Branch Saloon.

Nelson looked over to his friend, "How long have we been riding anyway?"

As Parker slowly stepped down off his horse, "Oh, it depends on when you want to start the clock, I guess. For instance," he thought, "this time we've been riding since last Sunday. But," he paused, "If you want to take it back to when we met in Wichita, then it would be over ten years..."

"Ten years since Wichita?" Nelson slid down from his horse, "All that time ago..." he sighed, "and what do we have to show for it?"

"It's more like all that money ago," Parker reminded his friend.

Nelson looped his reins over the hitching rail and waited for Parker who was busy with his saddle. "I sware this horse knows when to call it a night," he said as he fussed with his saddle bags and such. Just as he was finishing his eyes caught something down the street just a way. Actually someone that caught his eyes. "Nelson!" he said in a hushed voice and waved for his friend to join him behind the horse.

"What?" Nelson said as he moved next to his friend.

"Look," Parker pointed toward the General Store.

What they were looking at was Wilbur Jonas as he instructed Festus Haggen on how to set out the produce when it arrived in the morning, "Now, Festus, I appreciate your help, but I can do this myself," Jonas stated.

"Wall I know you can, Mr. Jonas, but Doc said you shouldn't be hefting all these baskets like you do fer a week or more with your back the way it is!" the deputy stated.

"Well, it's nice of Doc to think of me, but I can do this," Jonas said in his ususal stubborn way, which was brought on by a stingy streak the store owner had.

"You know Mr. Jonas, with all my respect, I jist think you work too hard and all by yerself," Festus said.

Jonas stopped what he was doing, "You do?"

"Certainly!" Festus said as he looked around the front of the store, "why look at all the things you do jist to get ready fer a day's business, only to pack it all up again at night so no one would steal it on you!"

Jonas looked around the store and a smile slowly spread across his face, "I guess I do work hard," his voice was finally level and somewhat calmer then before.

"Wall maybe that's what Doc's trying to tell ya!" Festus then stated.

"You think so?" Jonas asked back.

Festus smiled, "I am certain that is what ol' Doc is saying..."

Parker watched on, "He's got quite the act going on there doesn't he?"

"I'm not sure I am following you," Nelson said.

Parker looked over his shoulder, "Don't you see who he is? Look at him good and hard. Listen to his voice."

Nelson looked and listened again and his mouth dropped open, "Russell Warr."

"Yeah, Russell Warr. How fancy he ended up here in Dodge with all our money and hiding himself in a general store," Parker sneered, "And right under the nose of the United States Marshal, Matt Dillon."

"How do we know it's really him?" Nelson asked.

"Well for starters I'm going to walk over there and make my self known," Parker straightened his back and stepped up to the boardwalk. "I bet he'll turn white a sheet once he sees us. The shallow bastard he is..."

Nelson stepped up to the boardwalk next to Parker, "Let's go see ol' Russell. I'm kinda anxious to hear what he's done with our money."

"Yeah, this should be interesting to see if he actually recognises us. After all it's been fifteen years, hasn't it?" Nelson sneered.

"I think so. All in I know is we did five years and he didn't," Parker frowned.

The two men walked along the boardwalk and then cross the alley before they got to the general store. Jonas watched Festus as he moved the baskets inside for the night. Nelson and Parker stood right next to the store owner who noticed them, "Can I help yo gentlemen?" he looked over his glasses.

Nelson looked at Parker, "Gentlemen?" he said before looked Jonas straight in the eyes, "That's pretty funny Warr,"

Jonas looked over his shoulder wondering if they were talking to someone behind him. He looked back, "Excuse me, were you talking to me?" he smiled.

"Yeah," Nelson stepped slightly closer, "You're doing a good job with this front you've got going for you," he smiled at Jonas.

"I don' know what you're talking about," Jonas stated.

"No. Of course not," Parker quipped. "We'll be back to catch up on old times," he smiled as the two men left.

Jonas stood on the boardwalk with his mouth hanging open. Festus stepped next to the store owner, "You know them two, Mr. Jonas?"

Jonas shook his head no, "I've never seen them in my life."


	2. Chapter 2

Nelson and Parker walked back up the boardwalk toward the Long Branch Saloon. Nelson looked over to Parker, "He didn't look like he knew us," he stated.

"He was always good at hiding things like that, don't you remember? That's how he got away with the money," Parker said in a hushed voice as they walked passed several patrons who were leaving the saloon. "We'll get it out of him," he smiled and pushed open the doors to the saloon.

Jonas was still standing watching when Doc walked by, "You okay, Jonas?"

The proprietor turned to Doc, "Yeah, fine..." he said before he entered the store all be looking flustered. Doc's eyebrows rose up to his ha and he looked at Festus. "He's been like that since those two cowboys were talking to him," Festus said.

"What two cowboys?" Doc asked.

"They jist went into the Long Branch. They walked right up to Jonas like they knew him fer years. Ol' Jonas says he doesn't know them from Adam!"

"Well what did they say?" Doc questioned.

"I don't know, Doc! It seemed personable to me!" Festus droned.

Doc brushed his hand across his moustache, "Well, Jonas is a grown man, he can take care of himself," Doc said as he turned toward the stairs that lead up to his office, however, before he climbed them he took another look over to the Log Branch to see if he could see these cowboys that Festus had told him about. All he could see were the regulars moving in and out of the establishment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later in the day and ready to close the store. Wilbur Jonas locked the front door and walked to the storeroom at the back of the store, where he blew out the oil lamp before unlatching the back door. Once into the alley way, he pulled the door closed, checked the lock and made his way home.

On his walk, he tried hard to figure out who the two men were that had stopped at the store earlier in the day. They didn't look familiar to him at all. In fact he thought there was nothing about them at all that was familiar and he wondered why they said what they did to him. Jonas shrugged and continued on his way for he was certain that his wife had dinner ready for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parker sat back in his chair at the table in the Long Branch. The room was busy with men at the bar and several other card games happening at tables around the room. Parker watched his friend, Nelson, as he lost yet another game. Finally Parker had enough, "Come on Stew, we need to go and get a bite to eat and talk," he pulled Nelson from the table.

"But I was just getting warmed up!" Nelson said.

"Yeah, warmed up from the whiskey, now come on. I'm starving!" Parker pulled Nelson along. The two cowboys walked to the door just as Festus Haggen stepped through. The deputy's eyes locked onto the men and he gave them a quick once over. He still wondered why they spoke to Mr. Jonas the way they did earlier in the evening.

Parker and Nelson looked at Festus and then Parker pulled Nelson way and to the door.

Kitty and matt watched on and wondered what was happening. Slowly Festus made his way to the end of the bar and yet he still watched over his shoulder, "Pair of yahoos," he muttered as he settled in next to Matt.

"What was that all about?" Matt had to ask.

"Matthew, I think them fellas are jist no good," Festus' voice held an extra twang.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Matt inquired.

Festus shrugged, "I jist get the shiverdy willies from them, that's all."

"Not the shiverdy willies again," Kitty said flatly.

"Wall you shoulda seen them tow jist walk over to Mr. Jonas and talk to him they way they did, and he don't even know them!"

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head, "What do you mean, Festus?"

"Well they was asking him things and he said he'd never seen them in his life, is all," Festus explained.

"Well perhaps they mistook him for someone else," Kitty added.

"Wall it ruffled Jonas' feathers, that's certain. So much so he forgot to pay me fer helping him all afternoon," Festus looked down at the bar.

"Oh. I think I now know the real reason for your concern," Kitty smiled and waved to Sam to pour Festus a beer.

Doc had made his way into the Long Branch and over to his friends, "Good evening, all," he smiled.

"Hello, Doc!" Kitty smiled back.

Doc looked at Festus and then to Matt and Kitty, "What's his problem?" he thumbed over his shoulder to the deputy.

Matt stood straight, "Something about some cowboys and Jonas."

"Oh, that," Doc leaned on the bar.

"What's that mean, Doc?" Matt asked.

"Nothing I suppose. Jonas looked a little shaken earlier, but he said he was fine. Why?" Doc asked. "Is something wrong?"

Matt shook his head, "No. At least I don't think so, or Jonas would have come to me."

"Good point, Matt," Kitty smiled as she tried to get rid of the gloomy feel that was forming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parker and Nelson found Delmonico's restaurant just up the street from the saloon. Parker studied the menu on the chalkboard and decided that he had enough money to buy both of them a plate of beef stew.

Nelson flopped down into the chair opposite his friend, "I guess I wasn't doing too good after all," he studied the few dollars he had left in his hand.

"I told you earlier, that you aren't a gambler. Now look," Parker looked around the room to see if anyone was watching, "the only way we're gonna get rich is to have Russell Warr cough up the money he took on us. And we're gonna figure out on just how to do that tonight," Parker said in a hushed voice.

Nelson leaned forward, "Just when are you thinking of doing this?"

Parker smiled, "I think we'll stop by the store again tomorrow and check it out. Once I'm satisfied that he is Warr, we'll have us a nice little talk tomorrow night," he grinned.

"Twenty thousand dollars is an awful lot of money. Do you tink he still has it?" Nelson said quietly.

"How else do you open a store?" Parker asked his friend. Nelson nodded in understanding. "You know," Nelson added, "We have to punish Warr somehow for doing this to us."

Parker nodded, "Don't worry, I'm thinking on what to do. Believe me."


	3. Chapter 3

It was early the next morning when Jonas opened his store and began to set out at the front of the store. It was a grey day and it looked like it could rain at any minute, so Jonas decided that he wasn't putting all the produce out that he normally would.

Matt had just stepped out of the jail house and spotted the store owner and he decided to chat with Jonas about yesterday's altercation with the two cowboys. Matt stepped down off the boardwalk and crossed the street toward the general store.

By the time Matt reached the store, Wilbur Jonas was back inside setting out items he kept locked up in the back room. Matt stepped down into the store, "Jonas?" he looked around when he didn't see the store owner.

"Marshal?" Jonas answered as he poked his head up over the counter.

"You all right?" Matt leaned on the counter and looked over.

"I'm fine, marshal, why?" Jonas said as he closed the safe door and locked it before standing up.

Matt smiled, "Festus told me last night you had a run in with some cowboys."

Jonas frowned, "Oh, them," he said as he scurried across the room to set out more produce.

"Even Doc said you looked rattled," Matt said as he watched the mercantile owner.

Jonas looked over his shoulder to Matt, "I'm sure they we're just mistaken. They didn't mean anything to me..."

Matt nodded, "Maybe. Just tell me what they said," Matt walked over to Wilbur Jonas.

Jonas drew a deep breath and turned toward Matt, "Marshal, I never laid eyes on those two men before in my life. Yet they seemed to know me...I just don't understand!"

Matt frowned, "Well that doesn't make sense, now does it?"

Jonas made a face and looked to the door, "No, I suppose it doesn't," he looked back at Matt with a look of trepidation, "For some reason one of them called me Warr, or something, and said something about catching up on old times, as if we knew each other. They really meant it marshal," Jonas stated.

"Well if they haven't bothered you since, I guess they just thought you were someone else, and I wouldn't let it bother you," Matt smiled.

"I suppose you're right," Jonas said meekly.

"If these two cowboys come back, however, and bother you, I want you to come straight to me, oaky?" Matt said as he began to leave the store.

"I certainly will, marshal. Thanks for stopping by, just the same," Jonas smiled as he watched the marshal leave his store. He quickly busied himself with another display of merchandise and tried, again not to think of the two men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt pushed his way through the swing doors of the Long Branch Saloon, where he found Kitty and Doc sitting at the rear table and talking over a coffee, "Ah, the life of Reilly" Matt scoffed.

"Oh, sure, you'd think that," Doc barked back. "Just to let you know, I've been up all night at the Dixon place delivering twins!" the doctor drew his hand across his moustache.

Matt sat in the chair next to Kitty, "We better see he turns in soon. I haven't seen him this cranky in a month!"

Doc glared at the marshal.

"Now, Doc. Matt is right. You should go and lay down for a while," Kitty interjected.

"Fine for you to say, but whose going to visit widow Saddler?" Doc sipped on his coffee.

"Does she need someone?" Kitty asked.

Doc twisted his mouth, "No, it just that she likes her regular visits. She can't get into town as frequently, you know." Doc then looked at Matt, "You're on the prowl, early, aren't you?"

"Oh, not really," Matt mused, "I did stop over at Jonas' on my way here," he said.

"Has he simmered down any?" Doc scoffed and then noted the look Kitty gave him.

Matt shrugged, "He seemed okay to me."

"He's kinda funny how he can get worked up about something small like that," Doc said.

Kitty rolled her eyes and then looked at her friend, "Doc. Just what if these cowboys meant something?"

Doc shrugged, "I guess then Jonas would talk to Matt, just like Matt said," he fidgeted in his chair, "and furthermore, with some of those prices he charges, it would serve him right!"

Kitty's mouth dropped open, "Doc!? That's not nice!"

Doc looked Kitty straight in the eye, "Do you know what I had to pay him to get a few cotton balls, while I waited for my supply to come in?"

Kitty shook her head no when Matt interjected, "I'm not sure which one of you is the shrewdest on cutting corners, but that isn't making matters better. I'm sure Jonas is concerned about last night."

Doc looked at Matt with a scowl on his face, "Humph," he grunted. "He's more likely making a mountain out of a mole hill." Doc looked down at his coffee cup with a slight hint of dispar on his face. He liked Jonas, but never had much more than business dealings with the man. Doc found him a little hard to read at times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parker and Nelson stood on the boardwalk across from Jonas' general store, "So, we'll pay Russell a little visit tonight after he closes he store. I figure that there has to be a place outside of town where we can have our little talk," he grinned.

Nelson nodded, "That sounds like a good plan, Clay. I can hardly wait to get my hands on him. There's got to be noting worse than a man that would steal from his friends and watch them got to prison for it," Nelson's jaw was clenched tight.

"Not to worry. Russell will tell us what he's done without money," Parker said as he pulled his knife from the scabbard on his belt. "You can well imagine how this might feel," he sneered and looked over to the general store.

Nelson smiled, "It's too bad we have to wait so long..."

Parker stepped forward and pushed his knife back into the leather scabbard, "Patience, my friend. Patience."


	4. Chapter 4

Wilbur Jonas' day was fill with his regular customers and restocking of shelves so much so he'd almost forgotten about the two cowboys. Close to the noon hour, Jonas closed the store for lunch and walked down to the bank.

As he hustled along the busy boardwalk he stepped down to cross the street when his eyes caught site of the two men. They stood cross the road, and watched him as they leaned on the post outside the boarding house. Jonas froze in his tracks as a strange feeling swept over him. He looked around hoping to spot either Matt of Festus, but neither lawman was in sight.

Jonas swallowed and drew a deep breath before he swiftly crossed the street to the bank. At least it didn't appear that the men were about to follow him into the building.

Harry Bodkin watched Jonas at the window, "Are you all right, Jonas?" the banker asked as he tried to figure out what the store owner was looking at, or for.

Jonas nervously turned to the banker and didn't say anything about the men, "Oh, yes. I'm just fine, Bodkin," he placed the satchel of money on the counter. "I'd like this deposited, please," Jonas stated.

"Certainly," Bodkin smiled. "How's business these days?"

"Good. Just fine," Jonas smiled weakly. His mind was clearly not on the deposit or what the banker was talking about.

Parker nudged Nelson; "We'll have out chat with ol Russell tonight."

"When? Nelson asked.

"Just after he closes, we'll get ourselves into the storage room at the back before he locks up for the night," Parker smiled.

"What if he makes a ruckus?" Nelson asked.

"Well. I'm not planning on talking to him there. We'll find us a nice quite place somewhere else where we can chat," Parker stepped down off the boardwalk, "that's what we'll do."

Nelson followed his friend, "I hope this works. I'd really like my money," the cowboy said.

"It'll work, don't worry," Parker's face was expressionless and his voice was cold. "Five years of my life. Don't you think that is worth something?"

Nelson nodded then stopped, "Clay?"

"What?" Parker stopped and turned to his friend.

"What if he doesn't have the money anymore?" Nelson asked.

Parker thought for a moment, "If he doesn't have the money, I'll make sure he pays one way or another." he turned and continued across the street. Nelson was close behind and remained silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had gone on to seven o'clock in the evening, and Wilbur Jonas began to move his merchandise back into the store to prepare for closing. The evening still felt like it could rain and the odd sprinkle could be felt.

Parker and Nelson moved along the shadows and quickly entered the alley behind the general store. Parker placed his hand on the latch and slowly pushed the door open. He could hear Jonas in the front part of the store talking to someone. Parker and Nelson entered the darkened room and quietly closed the door. They moved closer to the door that separated the storeroom from the store itself.

Parker pushed his index finger to his lips and then indicated for Nelson to stand on one side of the door, while he took the other.

"Well, it's a good thing you knocked on the door, Doc. I was just locking up!" the store owner stated.

"I know you are locking up, that's why I hurried down here to see you. Did that order come in yet?" Doc watched Jonas as the mercantile owner quickly looked out the doors before locking them and pulling the blinds down. Doc made a face, "You're still not worried about those cowboys are you?" he asked Jonas.

Jonas turned to the doctor; "It so happens that I saw them again today. They were watching me as I went to the bank!"

Doc shook his head, "Well, didn't they follow you into the bank, did they?"

"No. But I sure didn't like the way they were watching me!" Jonas said as he finished with some paperwork and his ledger.

Doc scoffed, "Well if you could just my order, I'll leave you alone."

Jonas looked at the doctor over his glasses, "You think this is a joke, don't you?"

"Oh, now come on Jonas! Nothing has happened and nothing will," Doc drew his hand across his moustache and watched Jonas walk to the back room. Doc then walked to the doors and peered out under the blinds; he felt slightly bad for saying what he did to the store owner.

As Jonas walked into the back room, Parker landed a good solid punch to Jonas' left side doubling his over. Jonas let out a loud groan before he crumpled to the floor.

Doc heard the noise, "Jonas? You all right back there?" the doctor moved away from the door and toward the back of the store. The storage room was still dark, "Jonas?" There was no sound coming from the darkened room.

Doc stepped through the door and jumped as he felt the cold barrel of a gun stuck into his neck from behind, "Don't even think of moving," Nelson said in a low tone as Parker pulled Wilbur Jonas to his feet. Jonas groaned and held his side; he was certain that the blow cracked a rib.

Doc swallowed as he watched the other man push Jonas to the door, "Get out into the alley, Russell, we're going for a little walk. And you better not make a sound, or I'll drop you on the spot," Parker stated as he held his gun on Jonas.

"What about him?" Nelson asked of Doc.

"Bring him along. Maybe he'll help ol Russell here remember what he's done with our money," Parker said in a hushed voice while grasping Jonas tightly by the arm. Jonas was still trying to get his breath back. He looked at Doc and his eyes were filled with terror.

Doc looked down at the floor; he didn't know what to say, as the situation seemed to get worse by the moment. He now felt badly for mocking the store owner. Nelson shoved Doc to the door and followed Parker with Jonas as they disappeared into the dark alley. The only light they had was caused by the odd flicker of lightening in the distance as the rain began to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Parker prodded Wilbur Jonas along the alley until they reached the next street. Parker poked his nose out to see if anyone was coming and his grip on Jonas was lessened. Jonas did what he had to, and pulled free of Parker's hold and bolted down the street.

Parker lifted his gun and pulled the trigger and watched Jonas dropped to the ground like a sake of potatoes. The store owner yelped in pain as he held his left leg while rolling on the muddy ground. The rain was getting heavier and so was the lightening

Doc cringed at the sight, "Let me go to him!" Doc squirmed, trying to free himself from Nelson. "I'm a doctor!"

"Shut up!" Parker yelled. "I only hit him in the leg," he said as he pushed his gun back into his holster and walked toward the downed man. "That was a pretty stupid thing to do, Russell," he growled as he knelt down next to Jonas.

Jonas was breathing heavy as shock set in and he starred at the man hovering over him. Sweat beads formed on his brow and he looked over to the town doctor who was in position to help him. Jonas swallowed hard and held his hands around his left thigh, "I am not who you think I am. What do I have to do to prove it to you?" he gasped.

"You are too funny Russell. For starters, we have to find us a quiet place to talk. And now that I've shot you, you might listen," Parker again pulled Jonas to his feet. The store owner moaned as he tried to steady himself on his good leg; his left leg throbbed and head was spinning, he thought he was going to be sick.

Doc still struggled against Nelson's constraint, "Would you let me look at him?" he growled at the cowboy. "What's this all about anyway?" Doc asked Nelson and then looked over to Parker.

Parker then walked over to Doc, "If you have a brain in that head of your's, you'd better tell me where we can hide out. I'm guessing now that the marshal or that hair-faced deputy have heard my gun."

Doc sighed. He knew that they were to far from Front Street for anyone to hear the gun's report with all the regular activities that occurred this time of night. The only thing the doctor had going for him was finding that hide out. One that might seem logical to the cowboys, but one that would also be easy to find for Matt and Festus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen Jonas walked over to her husband's store and noted that the oil lamps in the front of the store were still shining. She shook her head and figured that Wilbur had gotten himself busy with his books. Ellen made her way to the alley and tried the back door. She was surprised to find it unlocked, "Wilbur?" she asked into the darkened room.

There was not a peep from within the building. Ellen walked slowly into the room and her eyes caught the glint of something on the floor. She slowly knelt down and placed her hand on the object. As she stood and held it to the light from the main room she could see that they were her husband's eye glasses. Ellen gasped as she walked further into the store and realized that her husband wasn't there.

Ellen clutched the glasses and scurried to the back door in the direction of the marshal's office.

Matt had just settled into his chair at the desk and began to look over the newly issued batch of wanted posters. He twisted his mouth in thought trying to figure out if he'd seen any of the men and one woman in Dodge in the last month. He knew he'd remember the woman, "Sally Dixon" ' Matt shuttered at her likeness and even he was almost certain he didn't want to meet the woman anywhere.

Matt's concentration broke as Ellen Jonas opened the door and quickly stepped in, Marshal!"

Matt hardly ever saw the woman, "Mrs. Jonas? What brings you here on a night like this?"

Ellen Jonas stepped forward and presented Matt with Wilbur's eye glasses, "Wilbur didn't come home for supper and I found these in the storeroom at the store. It wasn't even locked!" Ellen panicked.

"Now take it easy, Mrs. Jonas. Maybe he just dropped them while doing something?" Matt said as he tried to easy the woman's concerns.

"Marshal Dillon. Wilbur would never leave the back door of the store unlocked if he wasn't there. And he isn't!" Ellen said firmly. "He said something last night over supper about some cowboys. He seemed pretty worried about that," she said as she bit her lower lip trying to hold back her emotions.

Matt cursed under his breath, "You go back home, Mrs. Jonas. I'll find your husband and I'm sure he's just fine," Matt guided Ellen to the door.

"I hope you are right marshal. Wilbur was very upset last night, especially that no one seemed to believe him," Ellen said as he turned out the door and pulled her cape over her head to protect her from the now driving rain.

Matt sighed and grabbed his hat off the woodened peg and then grabbed his rain coat. He stood on the boardwalk in front of the jail and looked up and down the street in search of his deputy. With a heavy huff, Matt walked toward the Long Branch saloon; he was almost guaranteed that Festus was inside with Kitty and Doc.

Matt reached the swing doors and peered over them into the room. He spotted Kitty and Festus. Matt pursed his lips and pushed through the doors. His walked meant business, "Uh, oh," Kitty warned Festus.

Matt stopped at the bar, "Festus did you hear any ruckus over at the general store earlier?"

Festus thought for a second, "No Matthew, why?"

Matt drew a deep breath, "Looks like Jonas might have been kidnapped, or something. Ellen said he didn't come home for supper and she found the back dor of the store unlock. Not to mention his glasses..." Matt frowned.

"Them cowboys I bet," Festus said. "I knew they had something stuck in their craw about something..."

Matt nodded, "Okay they did, but what?"


	6. Chapter 6

Matt asked Festus to fined Newly O'Brien and begin a search for the store owner and Festus was quick to leave the Long Branch.

Kitty looked up to Matt, "I hope Jonas is all right," she said with concern in her voice and her eyes.

"Me too. I guess I should have talked to him more and then rounded up the two cowboys to find out what they were up to," Matt said. He was annoyed with himself. The marshal pushed off the bar, "I'll be back later and let you know what I find out," he tried to smile. "I'm sure Jonas is fine."

The rain seemed to get heavier as Matt walked back toward the general store to see if he could find any clues to Jonas' disappearance. As he stepped down into the alley that separated the Long Branch and the building that the store and Doc's office occupied, Matt noticed the door to Doc's office waving in the breeze.

Matt stopped, and watched for a moment thinking that the doctor would eventually close the door. Curiosity got the better of him and the marshal slowly and carefully climbed the stairs and looked through the window. The doctor's oil lamp was still lit above his desk.

Matt moved further up the stairs and stood in the doorway, "Doc?" There was no answer. Matt slowly walked further into the office and checked the back room. Doc wasn't in the building. Matt pursed his lips and turned to leave and noticed that Doc's hat was still on the hat rack behind the door. He rarely left the office without it, unless he was called on an emergency and with his medical bag still sitting on the small table that wasn't likely. Matt didn't like the way things were starting to turn out.

The marshal quickly blew out the oil lamp and left the room and pulled the door behind him. He quickly took two steps at a time and reached the boardwalk and briskly walked back to the Long Branch.

Matt pushed the doors open and moved to the bar.

"You're back soon," Kitty smiled. "Is everything all right?" she noticed something about Matt that she didn't like.

"Did Doc mention to you if he was going anywhere tonight?" Matt asked.

Kitty shook her head no, "No, why?"

"He's not in his office. The door was open and his lamp was still lit," Matt said in a hushed voice.

"Well, where could he have gone?" Kitty asked with worry.

Matt looked at Kitty, "I don't know and I don't like it," he stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc thought about where he could lead the cowboys and Jonas that would be beneficial to all concerned, "Your best bet is the old saw mill at the end of the street. It hasn't been in operation for years," Doc suggested.

"Good, now get moving," Parker said as he shoved Jonas along. The store owner moaned with every step and Doc wanted to help him but couldn't. The four men walked along the darkened street and entered the mill.

Parker shoved Jonas to the floor and he landed hard. Jonas looked back to the man, he couldn't believe all this was happening to him and he had no idea why. Slowly he pushed himself into a more comfortable position.

Doc again tried to help Jonas, "Would you let me go? I want to look at his leg. You could at least let me do that," he growled at Nelson.

Parker ticked his head to his friend, Nelson, and indicated that he could let the doctor look at Jonas. Doc swiftly pulled his arm free and moved over to the store own, "Jonas?" he knelt down next to Jonas.

Wilbur Jonas was leaning on his right elbow and looked at the doctor, "I don't understand, Doc."

"Neither do I," Doc said as he examined Jonas' leg, "That's pretty bad. It didn't break the bone, though," Doc said softly as he pulled his bandana from his back pocket and tied it over the wound. Jonas winced, "I think they broke one of my ribs too."

Doc carefully slid his hand up under Jonas' vest and he nodded, "You're right about the rib," the doctor said. Jonas tiled his head back and tried hard to figure out what the cowboys meant. Nothing came, except the pain.

Doc slowly stood and looked at the two cowboys, "I need my medical bag to treat this wound."

Parker scoffed, "Yeah, like that is going to happen!" he stepped toward Jonas but Doc stepped sideways to stop him from getting any closer.

"Look runt," Parker barked, "Get the hell out of my way!"

Doc shook his head no, "What is this all about? Why are you treating Jonas like this? He's done nothing wrong."

"Jonas?! " Parker looked over to Nelson, "Boy, he sure has you snowballed, huh?" he turned back to Doc. "His real name is Russell Warr. And ol' Russell here has our money from a bank job about fifteen years ago. Don't you Russell?"

Jonas looked from Doc to parker, "I honestly don't know what you are talking about," he winced as a stabbing pain ran through his leg.

"I've known Jonas here, for a long time," Doc looked down at the store owner, "and he's always been Wilbur Jonas to me and everyone else in town," Doc shot a look back at Parker and Nelson. "I think you've made a big mistake. I think you have the wrong man."

"Get out of my way," Parker shoved Doc aside and stood next to Jonas who pushed himself way from the cowboy. He swallowed hard. Parker knelt down and pulled his knife out of its sheath. He wagged it under Jonas' nose, "Gonna start to talk?"

Jonas glared at the knife and then up to Parker. He didn't say a word.

"Come on, Russell! You don't want me to hurt you anymore, do you?" Parker growled.

"Just leave him alone, will you?" Doc tried to pull Parker away from Jonas.

"Nelson! Would take care of the doctor!?" Parker barked.

Nelson grabbed Doc by the arm and pulled him aside, "If you know what's good for you, you'd better shut your mouth," Nelson looked down at the doctor. Doc glared back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus and Newly tracked the foot prints as far as they could in the rain. They made their way out to the dark road that ran along the creek. The rain was heavy enough and the lightening was intense enough one cod almost read a newspaper by it.

Festus took several steps in one direction when his eyes caught a soupy mixture of mud and rain, "Newly!?"

The young deputy ran over to Festus' side. "Someone is hurt bad," Festus said as he held his blood soaked hand up.


	7. Chapter 7

Parker stood up from Jonas, "What do I have to do to get you to open your mouth? Do I need to carve up your friend here?" He said as he walked toward Doc who was now being held by Nelson, again. Jonas whispered, "Leave Doc be...please."

Doc flexed his jaw muscles, "You won't get away with this," he said in a defiant tone.

"Well, who is gonna know you are here?" Parker poked Doc gently in the ribs with his knife causing the doctor to flinch. "It seems to me, you and Russell are in a little over your necks. Too bad about you Doc. You kinda became an add-on, if you will."

Doc quickly thought, "Sooner or later Jonas' wife is going to wonder where he is. She'll talked to the marshal."

Parker laughed, "Oh, this is getting richer by the minute," he said as he wheeled around on his heels and glared at Jonas, "a wife?"

Jonas swallowed and nodded yes, "For..." his voice broke, "for over twenty years..." he blinked back the growing pain.

Parker rolled his eyes, "I don't believe this..." he waved his arms in the air.

Nelson looked at Parker, "What if he's telling the truth?" he looked at his friend with worry n his face.

Parker clamped his jaw shut and thought, "There's a way to find out," he looked over to Jonas.

"Oh?" Nelson asked.

"Yeah..." Parker walked over to Jonas and pulled his to his feet again.

Jonas looked the cowboy right in the eye and said nothing. It was all he could do to stand and not send reconstituted coffee all over the place as his head began to swirl from the lost of blood. He drew a deep breath and wavered as he watched Parker rip open his right sleeve with his knife.

Parker pulled more of the fabric back and looked at Jonas' arm, "The bullet wound..." he looked at Jonas in the eyes, "Russell. They shot you through the arm. Where's your bullet wound?"

Jonas wavered even more as he tried to clear his head. He wanted to say something but nothing was coming out of his mouth. He remained staring at the cowboy.

Parker glared at him, "Maybe time has shifted my memory and it was your left arm," he said as he cut the store owner's left sleeve the same way and pulled the sleeve apart. Parker gruffly grabbed Jonas' examined it. There wasn't even a scratch. Jonas looked down at his bare arms and tried to stay upright.

Parker shook with rage, "How did you make a scar like that disappear?" he yelled at Jonas as he grabbed him by the vest and shook him hard before he released him.

Jonas blinked as he was losing consciousness "I'm not Russell Warr," he said before he pitched to the floor.

Parker shoved his knife into his scabbard, "He's lying! And I'll prove it!"

Doc worked himself free of Nelson's grip and moved to Jonas' side, "He isn't lying and you better hope he's all right," Doc glared at Clayton Parker.

Parker was in such a state that he was almost ready to hit the doctor but was stopped my Nelson, "Don't do it, Clay," he pulled his friend back. "Maybe Russell had that scar fixed up, or time healed it. It wouldn't look good to customers, would it?"

Parker heaved a breath, "Well how am I going to know now, if he is Russell?" he pointed to Jonas on the floor.

"We could let the doctor fix him up!" Nelson said and smiled slightly.

Parker thought about it for a moment, "Yeah. It's his leg that made him collapse. If you got the saw-bones' medical bag, he could get ol' Russell back together again," Parker laughed.

"Sure," Nelson said softly.

Doc looked over his shoulder, "You better pray he lives..."

"Why?" Parker said.

"He's haemorrhaging from his leg and losing blood. He could die. And so help me, I hope Marshal Dillon strings you both up!" Doc said as he held his hands tightly over Jonas' leg.

Nelson looked at Parker, "Clay, I don't think its him...Russell would have said something by now. I think you've almost killed an innocent man!"

"Damn!" Parker yelled. "Well what the hell do you want me to do now?!"

"I want to leave Dodge..." Nelson said.

"No. We're not going to leave here. I'm going to take my time here in town." Parker smiled.

"And how are you going to do that?" Nelson asked.

"Simple. Russell, or Jonas, who ever the hell he is, isn't about to get up and follow us, and old Doc here literally has his hands full trying to keep him kicking," Parker smiled. "Have a nice night Doc," Parker smiled and walked to a door that lead out the back of the saw mill. Nelson followed.

"You can't leave us like this!" Doc hollered. "I need to get Jonas to my office! Get back here!" he yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus and Newly worked their way alone the muddy road. Each deputy took turns walking into the alleys in hopes of finding Jonas. Either man knew at this point that Doc was also mixed up in Jonas' disappearance.

Newly stepped out from an alley, "I sure don't know where that blood came from Festus. I haven't seen any since."

"Wall it came from something or someone and I'm fixin' to find out," Haggen prowled onward with Newly close behind.

Both deputies neared the old sawmill, "You don't suppose?" Festus said with his left eye brow arched.

Newly shrugged, "As good a place as any, out of this rain."

Festus crept closer and listened. He could hear muffled talking from within. He looked over his shoulder and nodded. Both deputies readied themselves. Festus kicked in the door and hopped through with his gun level to the shadows on the floor. Newly was right behind.

"You can stay right thar," Festus said as he got closer and looked down at the men. "Doc? Jonas!?"

Doc remained holding Jonas' leg, "I need help, or he'll die..." Doc looked up to Festus and Newly. They both stood in shock at the blood everywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

The room in the mill was dark, but with the intensity of the lightening the deputies could see Doc's eyes were filled with fear for Jonas' life, "Newly, I need your belt as a tourniquet. Hurry," Doc urged.

Newly unbuckled his belt and pulled it from his waist and knelt down next to Wilbur Jonas and quickly tied it around his leg; just above where Doc was holding his hands over the bleeding wound.

Festus watched on, "Doc what happened?" he asked while looking around the room and trying to piece together what had happened to Jonas.

Doc looked up from Jonas' side, "It was those cowboys. It's too much to explain right now. I have to get Jonas over to my office immediately," Doc stated and then looked down at his blood-covered hands. Doc sighed as he realized that had he'd taken Jonas seriously none of this would have happened, instead he made a joke out of it for which the physician was ashamed.

Newly and Festus looked at each other, "Doc, we can get Jonas to yer office for ya," Festus' voice was soft. He could hear the sadness in his friend's voice.

"Thank you, Festus," Doc said as he stood up and walked to the door. Festus and Newly knelt down and gently pulled Jonas up and supported the semiconscious store owner between them. The two deputies draped Jonas' arms over their shoulders and carefully assisted him to the door. Jonas groaned with every movement.

The rain was still falling quite hard. Doc walked across the street and waited for Festus and Newly as they helped Jonas cross. The small group of men then entered an alley, which wound its way around to Front Street just down, from the doctor's office. They worked their way up the boardwalk; stopping every now and again as Jonas asked to rest.

Matt had just looked around the livery stable hoping to find some sign of Wilbur Jonas. The marshal shook his head in disappointment, having not found any clues. He left the building and turned up the street, where he spotted Doc who was standing on the boardwalk watching Festus and Newly walking Jonas up to his office, "Easy with him," Doc cautioned.

Matt hurried over to the doctor, "Doc?" and looked up the stairs.

"Matt," Doc noted the marshal's presence as he started up the stairs behind the two deputies and Jonas.

"What happened?" Matt followed.

"It was those two cowboys Matt. Jonas is," Doc's voice wavered, "hurt real bad." Doc stopped on the stairs and turned to the marshal, "You might want to go and get Ellen Jonas," Doc gulped.

Matt's mouth slowly dropped open then he clenched his jaw realizing the severity of the situation. He watched the doctor continue up the stairs and into the office. Matt pursed his lips and turned to go and talk to Ellen Jonas. He knew she was going to take the news hard.

Newly and Festus got Jonas to the examination table where they laid him down. Jonas moaned as his rib and leg hurt. "Just hang in there Jonas," Doc said as he looked down at the store owner and patted him on the shoulder.

The first thing Doc needed to do was to get Jonas out of his wet and muddied clothing. He asked for Newly's assistance.

Doc had covered the store owner with white sheets and then asked Festus to start the wood-stove, "I'll need plenty of hot water," the doctor said as he pulled a small table over to the examination table. Without much of another word, Doc pulled his instruments out of his medical bag and placed them in a shallow pan. He then poured rubbing alcohol over them to sterilize.

Doc then washed the blood from his hands and picked up his stethoscope, placing the diaphragm on Jonas' chest. Doc shook his head, "His heart's pounding in there," he looked over at Newly.

The young deputy stepped forward, "Maybe you should just let him est for a while," he tried to smile as he offered what he thought was helpful.

Doc pulled the sheet away from Jonas' leg enough to expose the wound, "I can't. If I wait too long he'll lose his leg from the lack of blood," Doc looked up to Newly. "I have to work on him now."

The door to the office opened. It was Matt with Jonas' wife. Ellen looked scared and rightfully so, "Doc?" she said as she moved into the room and looked down at her husband, "Wilbur?" she whispered.

Jonas' eyes opened slowly just a little bit, "Ellen?" his voice waved. Ellen nodded and took his hand, "I'm here," she swallowed and fought back tears. Ellen Jonas slowly looked over to Matt ad Doc, "He's going to be all right, isn't he?"

Doc moved next to Ellen, "He's very sick right now. I have to operate on his leg to stop the bleeding," he gently placed his hand on Ellen's shoulder. Doc could feel her trembling. "I'd like you to go and sit with Miss Kitty," Doc said in a calm voice. Ellen nodded and then bent over and kissed her husband on the cheek. Wilbur tried to smile as his eyes closed again.

"Festus. I'd like for you to take Mrs. Jonas over to the Long Branch and ask Kitty to sit with her," Doc said was he guided Ellen to the deputy. She stopped, "No of this would have happened if you took him seriously," she cast her eyes around at the men in the room.

Matt signed, "We know, Mrs. Jonas, but now is not the time for accusations. Doc has to help your husband. Please understand that we're sorry."

Ellen began to cry s she looked back at the examination table. Festus gently took Mrs. Jonas by the elbow and guided her to the door, "Don't you fret none, Mrs. Jonas. Ol' Doc will have Jonas up in no time flat. He'll be as good as new..."

Doc glared at the hill man. Festus said nothing more as he opened the door and left with Ellen Jonas.

Matt adjusted his wet hat, "How bad is he, Doc?"

Doc leaned on the examination table and looked up at the tall marshal, "If I can't stop the bleeding in about an hour, Jonas might lose his leg or worse. He might lose his life," the doctor's eyes slowly looked down to the man that lay on his table, "You hang in there Wilbur, do you hear me?" It had been a very long time that the doctor had call the store owner by his proper name and it seemed appropriate at the moment to do just that.


	9. Chapter 9

Doc wiped his brow with his forearm and looked over to Newly O'Brien. The young man released a deep breath, "I think you did it Doc," He smiled.

Doc nodded, "Thank you, Newly, for your help," he blinked. "I'm going to take the tourniquet off, now," Doc said as he looked over Jonas' injury one more time. "If I'm satisfied, I'll close the incision," Doc said. He was tired, yet was not about to stop. Again he ran his forearm across his forehead.

Doc looked at Newly, "I'm going down to the Long Branch and talk with Mrs. Jonas," he in a low caring tone.

Newly nodded, "I'll stay here," he smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Newly," the doctor said as he turned to the door just as Matt and Festus arrived. "Doc? How's Jonas?" the marshal enquired.

Doc sighed, "Well, he's still alive, but awfully weak. I think he'll be all right. I'm just worried about his leg, at the moment," Doc said as he ran his hand over his moustache.

"I was just on my way to the Long Branch to talk to Ellen," Matt said.

"Me too," Doc said.

Matt looked at Festus, "Festus could you stay here with Newly?"

The deputy nodded, "Sure thang, Matthew," he said I a caring tone. In a strange way, the deputy got along better with Jonas then most folks and felt badly that he was in such rough shape. In fact, the hill man longed to get his hands on the two cowboys.

Matt and Doc left the office and walked down the stairs, "I feel awful about this Matt," Doc said.

"So do I, Doc. I suppose I shouldn't have assumed that Jonas was just his usual nervous self and worrying about something that could happen," Matt said solemnly. Doc nodded, "What's worse, is I actually joked about it just before they took us away," Doc's voice was filled with emotion. "I don't blame Ellen if she tears a strip of me."

The two men walked along the quite boardwalk to the saloon when Matt stopped the doctor, "Doc, before we go in there, I need to know what happened. We haven't talked about that yet."

Doc drew a deep breath and then look Matt in the eyes, "Where do you want me to start? First when I rubbed Jonas about the two men this morning, or when I joked about it in the store just before they jumped him?"

Matt didn't like the doctor's tone but he knew what he ment, "Look, Doc, I know you're upset. So am I!" Matt tried to reason, "But there are two men out there who need to be brought in..."

Doc ran his hand across the nape of his neck, "I know Matt," the doctor said as he stuffed his hands deep into his trouser pocket. "I was in the store with Jonas, and he was quite concerned that the two men would show up. They said they would, so Jonas indicated," Doc shook his head.

"And then what?" Matt asked.

Doc shrugged, "I asked Jonas about an order I placed and he went to get it. Them cowboys must have found the back latch free, cause they were waiting in the store room for him," Doc stated.

Matt frowned, "I can't understand why..."

Doc looked up at Matt, "They think that Jonas is someone they knew. A fella named," Doc paused to think, "Russell Warr. I'm sure that is what they kept calling Jonas," Doc ticked his head.

Matt looked at the doctor, "Russell Warr?"

Doc nodded, "That's what he kept saying to Jonas. And it was as if something happened when Jonas didn't give into him," Doc remembered.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Well, there was the other cowboy who suggested that maybe they had the wrong man," Doc looked at Matt. "It was as if he did a complete turnaround and wasn't sure of himself either. That's when they left, but I get the feeling, we've not seen the last of them. That Parker fell wasn't one hundred percent convinced that Jonas was that Warr fellow," Doc said.

"I see," Matt said. "But why did they shot Jonas?"

Doc almost laughed, "Matt, Jonas did what I would have never guessed he'd do in a hundred years. He made a run for it..." Matt's eye brows rose upwards. Doc was right that it would have been highly unusual for Wilbur Jonas to take such action. Matt twisted his jaw in thought. He then frowned, "I'll send some telegrams out tomorrow at first light to see if anyone knows of this Russell Warr."

"Good idea, Matt," Doc swatted the marshal on the upper arm, "Let's go and talk to Mrs. Jonas," Doc said as the turned toward the Long Branch. Matt smiled slightly and followed the doctor.

Kitty had most of the lights turned down, as it was well past closing. She and Ellen Jonas sat at the table near the back. Sam leaned on the bar, as they awaited Doc's word on how the store owner was doing.

Doc and Matt pushed thought the swing doors and slowly walked across the floor to the table. Ellen Jonas' eyes lifted up to the doctor's. Doc smiled slightly, "I think Wilbur will be fine. He's not out of the woods yet, and needs a lot of rest..."

Ellen looked deeper into Doc's eyes, "But you're worried about something, aren't you?" the old woman asked.

Doc couldn't lie, "Yes.."

"What is it Doctor Adams?" her lower lip quivered in fear.

"I'm not sure at this moment whether..." Doc choked.

"It's his leg, isn't it Doc?" Ellen came straight out and asked.

Doc swallowed hard and nodded. He watched Ellen Jonas slowly stand up before him. She glared at him, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" she said in a heated tone before she slapped the doctor across his face. "My man is laying up there in your office because none of you believed what he said! Shame on you all!" Ellen shook before she left the saloon.

Doc was visibly shaken and slowly drew his hand up to his stinging cheek, "I deserved that..." he said solemnly before he turned toward the door. Kitty and Matt watched on with sadness. Kitty then looked to Matt, "Aren't you going to say something?"

Matt looked at Kitty, "Yeah. I wished she hit me too," Matt's jaw muscles flinched as he walked toward the door after the doctor.


	10. Chapter 10

The night had gotten cooler and the rain had stopped. The street was muddy. Doc reached the alley between his office and the Long Branch Saloon and the stairs that lead up to his office. He looked up to the top of the staircase just as Ellen Jonas entered the building, so she could be with her husband.

Doc's shoulders slumped and he sighed before he stepped down into the muddy alleyway and continued to walk to the stairs where he decided his feet felt heavier than usual. Slowly Doc climbed the stairs and quietly opened the door and stepped through into the room. He noted the two deputies near the side window.

Ellen Jonas was sitting in the chair she moved over next to the examination table where Wilbur Jonas still lay unconscious. She held Wilbur's hand and didn't take her eyes off him. She watched his chest rise and fall and each time she willed him to wake up.

Festus and newly remained silent and stood by the wood-stove watching Mrs. Jonas. Newly looked over at the hill man and saw the sadness in his eyes; not for just the Jonas' but for Doc as well.

Doc felt even worse but quietly walked over to Wilbur Jonas and gently lifted his wrist, while pulling his watch from his vest pocket. Doc seemed satisfied that the store owner's pulse was more regular than it was previously.

Doc slowly walked past Ellen Jonas and then gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "You have all the right in the world to be angry with me," Doc said just as Matt opened the door to the office. The marshal removed his hat, "How is he, Doc?" he asked of Jonas.

Doc looked down at Ellen whose eyes were glued to him, "His pulse is better, but I won't know more about his leg until later."

Matt nodded," Let me know if you need anything."

"I will Matt," Doc said and then looked over to Festus and Newly, who stood by the window, "You can both go for the night, too." Festus was about to say something when Newly noticed, "Good night Doc," the young deputy said as he grabbed Festus by the arm and moved to the door. The three lawmen left the office quietly.

Doc nodded and walked to his desk and pulled his chair over to where Ellen Jonas sat. He slowly sat down, "Mrs. Jonas, you have all the right to be angry with me..." he looked her in the eyes.

Ellen Jonas looked her clutched hands over her husband's, "I shouldn't have hit you Doc. I know you are doing everything you can."

"Your husband showed great courage," Doc smiled slightly.

Ellen's eyes lifted, "Wilbur? Courage." Ellen almost laughed herself," I can't imagine that. He's too timid for fighting"

Doc smiled a little bit more and nodded yes, "Well it's true. But I think you might have underestimated your husband. Jonas took it upon himself to escape. Unfortunately that's when one of them shot him. But he didn't cower to them. He stood his ground even when one of them threatened to do some nasty things to both of us," Doc looked over to the store owner, "I don't even know if I could have stay as calm. And I thank him for standing up for me, as well..."

Ellen smiled, "He's a good man, Doc. I know he can be a handful about things and the way he'd like to see things done. I guess you might say he's a little old fashioned."

Doc almost chuckled, "He is particular in the way things should be, that's for certain. And that's not a bad thing."

Ellen looked up to Doc, "What are his chances. I mean with his leg?" her lips quivered.

Doc pursed his lips and stood. He walked to the side of the examination table and folded back the sheet that cover Jonas' leg. Carefully the doctor lifted the gauze and looked at the incision. He moved his hand down Jonas' leg and it was feeling warm. Doc smiled, "I think his chances are good."

Ellen Jonas caught herself and fought off tears, "I hope you are right, Doc."

Doc swallowed as he too hoped he was right, "Mrs. Jonas, why don't you go lay down on the bed in the back room. I'll watch over your husband," Doc said as he assisted Ellen up from the chair and guided her to the room.

Ellen sat on the side of the bed and there was enough light from the other room to light her face, "Those cowboys wont be back for Wilbur, will they?"

Doc gulped as he didn't know what to say, "No, I can't imagine they would. I'm sure by now they know that the marshal is out for them," he said trying to reassure Jonas' wife. Doc made sure that the woman layed down and he pulled a quilt over her. Ellen's eyes closed and she quickly fell asleep. Doc sighed before he walked back to the main office to sit with Jonas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stopped Festus and Newly, "I would like one of you to watch Doc's office tonight. From what Doc told me, one of those cowpunchers still might make a move on Jonas."

Festus' eyebrows furrowed, "But Matthew," he looked at his boss, "Ifin that was the case, how come they didn't finish Jonas off back there in the mill?"

Matt shook his head, "Doc told me one of them got cold feet and may have convinced this on call Parker, that he had the wrong man. He's the one I'm concerned about," Matt concluded.

Newly shook his head, "I'll take the first watch, marshal," he smiled. Newly had almost taken the doctor as a surrogate father. Matt smiled, "Thanks, Newly. I want you to get Festus or me if any thing happens."

"I will, marshal," Newly smiled as he watched both Matt and Festus turned and walked to the jail-house. Newly drew a deep breath thought his nose and then looked up to the doctor's office as he slowly released the breath. He knew Doc would be mad at the marshal if he found out that a watch party had been placed on the doctor's doorstep.

Despite the cool wet night, Newly tucked in under the staircase and sat on a crate, in watch for anyone going to see Doc.


	11. Chapter 11

Clayton Parker sat in the old shack quietly thinking about Russell Warr. His jaw was clenched tight as his anger grew. Finally he spoke to Stewart Nelson, "I should have done him in on the spot," he growled.

Nelson looked to his friend, "I'm still ain't sure that was Warr. There was something different about him," he said.

"Yeah, there was that alright," Parker agreed, "Maybe it is just because he's old now. Could be he doesn't remember. I've heard that happens sometimes to old people," Parker stated.

"Well, if he doesn't remember, is it fair we still bug him about the money?" Nelson asked in a hushed voice.

"Sure it is! I bet with a little bit of a reminder, ol Russell will snap out of it," Parker laughed.

"Just how are you going to do that?" Nelson stood and look out into the night, "By now that marshal will be watching for us."

"Yeah, I know. I bet they have that fuzzy faced deputy watching him and that doctor fella, too," Parker grumbled. "I shoulda stayed and..." he slapped his hand across his knee, "damn!"

"I'm sure we can come up with another plan," Nelson smiled.

Parker slowly stood, "Like what?"

Nelson twisted his mouth in thought, "Maybe there's a back way into that doctor's office..."

Parker smiled, "Yeah, maybe..." Parker all of a sudden had a renewed interest in pursuing the money he'd lost to Russell Warr fifteen years earlier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had just gotten back to the jail house when he saw Festus approaching from the other side of the street, "Matthew, I looked in every nook and cranny I could think of! It is like them two cowboys just disappeared..."

Matt sighed, "Yeah, I know. I looked everywhere I could think of too," Matt looked around the quiet street, "and the way Doc told me about what happened make me think they will try something again."

Festus shook his head, "Poor ol Jonas."

Matt said nothing at first, "Yeah. Poor ol Jonas..." he swallowed.

Festus started to walk away to continue his search, "I'll keep on looking, Matthew."

Matt smiled, "Festus?"

The hill man stopped and turned, "Newly is watching the front door. I'd fell better if you could keep an eye on the back alley to Doc's office."

Festus smiled, "Consider it done, Matthew!" he quickly turned and made his way across the street into the shadows with only his big spurs making any sound in the night air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc had settled in at his desk where he spent many nights while caring for a patient, ad usually a friend. He had crossed his arms on his desk and rested his head in them. It wasn't comfortable to the older man, but it also kept him somewhat alert.

Newly, pulled his coat tighter around his neck and looked upwards while wondering how Wilbur Jonas was doing. It was at times like this that he wised he'd followed through on his dream and became a doctor - if anything, to allow Doc Adams a chance to get some proper rest.

Newly shuttered at the dampness in the air. From under the staircase he watched Festus. He noted that the deputy continued up the street while looking around. Newly thought for a second and realized that the marshal must have sent him on a mission or he would have stopped to chat.

Newly settled in again and scanned the street.

Festus, on the other hand, worked his way up the street and into shadows before he disappeared into an alley which he knew led to the back of the Long Branch and the building that was both the general store and the doctor's office.

The hill man stopped just short of the upper floor office window. His eyes were good in the dark and he scanned the area. There was no one. Festus drew a breath and released it in relief.

The deputy positioned himself so that he could watch the alley and the upper floor window. What he didn't anticipate was the need to look back between the two. His eyes looked to the window and wondered how Jonas was and how Doc was managing. He knew his old friend was hurting deep down.

Festus folded his arms across his chest and leaned on the edge of the building and he sighed, hoping everything was behind the Jonas'. Festus then went to adjust himself when all of a sudden everything went black. He fell hard onto his side.

Clayton Parker stood over the unconscious deputy and smiled, "I figured that Marshal would have the saw-bone's office guarded," he said as he slid his gun back into his hoister.

Nelson looked down at the deputy and shook his head, "I sure hope you didn't killed him..."

"Who cares if I did?" Parker growled.

"Well, he didn't do anything to us, did he?" Nelson stated, in a low ton which was filled with concern.

"No, but he was in my way of getting to Russell," Parker flexed his jaw muscled.

Nelson hushed his friend, "I guess we still have to get up to that widow..."

Parker looked up, "Right. Look, You help me up there and I'll pull you up," Parker looked back to Nelson.

Nelson nodded, "We need to be really quiet," he said as he looked around and then down at Festus. "Let's get this over with, okay?"

"Yeah. Here, cup your hands together and give me a boast," Parker said and showed Nelson what he meant with his hands. Nelson obliged and cupped his hands together allowing Parker to stand up as Nelson lifted his to the side roof of the building.

Parker moved quietly to the window and peered in. He could see someone on the bed in the room and he could barely make out that there was also someone out in the other room on a table covered with sheets. He readjusted and then could see that the person on the table in the other room was his target, "Hey Russell...I'm back for you..." he sneered.

Nelson waited for Parker, "Hey?" he said in a hushed voice, "Are you helping me up, or what?"

Parker looked down at his friend, "I can see ol Russell right from here. This was a good plan, Nelson!"

Nelson smiled, "I'm glad you like it, but I still need to get up here..."


	12. Chapter 12

Clayton Parker reached down and extended his hand to Stewart Nelson, "Hurry up and be quiet about it," Parker warned as Nelson took his hand. Parker pulled Nelson up as far as he could and his friend swung his left leg up to the roof and finished pulling himself up. He sat for a second and then looked at his friend, "You can see Russell?"

Parker nodded, "He's on that table in the other room. There's someone it the bed back here," he whispered as he looked through the window.

Parker moved closer to the window and slowly and quietly lifted the lower sash. Careful not to wake the person in the bed, Parker lowered his right foot to the floor and pulled himself inside of the room. He motioned for Nelson to follow.

Once Nelson was in the room they moved cautiously to the outer office where Parker stopped near Doc who was sound asleep at his desk. Parker pulled his gun from the holster and pushed the barrel into Doc's neck while rolling the hammer back.

Doc jumped at the sound. He was still trying to wake up when he looked up into Parker's dark eyes, "You again," the doctor growled.

"I don't think you're in any position to be yapping like you are," Parker sneered at the doctor.

"Just what are you planing to do now?" Doc again growled.

"I am going to make that man," he pointed to Jonas, "tell me where our money is," Parker motioned to Nelson to watch the doctor.

Doc pursed his lips as he tried to think of a plan of action, "Look. I thought we've already been through this. Wilbur Jonas is not who you think he is!" Doc stepped away from Nelson risking his life to once again stand between Parker and Jonas.

"You're a feisty one, ain'tcha?" Parker half laughed at the smaller man's courage. "Get out of my way!" Parker bellowed and shoved Doc hard across the room. Doc lost his footing and landed on his backside at the door with a thud.

The noise caused Newly to look up to the office from under the stairs; he strained his hearing for more noise. Carefully he moved out from under the wooden staircase and walked to the street to see if he could see anything from there.

Matt had just stepped out of the office and saw his deputy. He wondered why Newly was doing in the middle of the road, "Newly?" He called.

Newly looked at Matt and then pointed to the doctor's office. Matt knew in a heartbeat that there was trouble and ran up the street, "What happened!?" the marshal asked.

"There was a loud crash, like someone fell. I heard some voices, too. They didn't sound like Jonas' voice," Newly indicated.

"Festus..." Matt stated.

"I don't follow you, marshal..." Newly said with one eyebrow raised in question.

"I had Festus watching the back alley. Go check on him. I'll take care of this," Matt said as he pulled his gun from his holster and swiftly moved to the stairs that led up to the doctor's office. Newly scurried off to the back alley in search of Festus.

Clayton Parker stood next to the examination table and glared down at Jonas who remained unconscious. "This is a pretty good ruse you've got going for you Russell," he smiled. "But this isn't going to last for much longer."

Doc was back on his feet and balled his hands into tight fists as he tried to think of away to stop Parker from further harming Wilbur Jonas. "I swear I'll kill you myself, if you lay another finger on him," he glared at Parker.

The cowboy looked over his shoulder, "I believe you would too." They locked eyes for a brief uncomfortable second.

Matt had quietly reached the small landing at the top of the stairs. He could see Doc and one of the cowboys through the door.

Parker pulled his gun and levelled it at Doc, "It'll be harder for you to anything once I've killed you," he smiled and pulled the hammer back. Matt kicked in the door of the office with his gun straight out. Unfortunately, the action caused Doc to bolt out of the way and right into Parker's grip.

Parker swallowed, "It seem the Doc here likes me," he taunted the marshal with his gun now pushed deep into Doc's neck. Nelson appeared from the back room with Ellen Jonas, "Seems everything is going wrong for you marshal." Ellen Jonas' eyes were wide with fear.

Matt's jaw muscles flexed as he glared at the men.

Parker indicated to Nelson to move to the back room, "We'll go the way we came..." he moved backwards with Doc as his shield. Matt's only hope now was that Newly and Festus were able to stop them in the alley - somehow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus slowly sat up and lifted his right hand to his head. His eyes were blurred but he knew by the warm stickiness that he was bleeding badly from where Parker cracked him with his pistol. The hill man struggled to his feet and held the wall while trying to get his bearings. He wavered on his feet.

Newly ran around the corner, "Festus!?"

Festus looked at the younger man, "Them yahoos got the best of me..."

"I know," Newly said, "and I think they have Doc and Jonas as well..."

Festus blinked hard trying to clear his head when both he and Newly noticed the commotion at the upper window. "Get out there saw-bones," Parker pushed Doc.

Festus bit his lip and then spoke, "Doc?"

Doctor Adams stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "You don't expect me to go out the window and jump, do you?"

Parker prodded the doctor with his gun, "One way or another."

Doc drew a deep breath and look out the window to see Festus and Newly, "He's got a gun on me and the other one is making a stand with Mrs. Jonas against Matt," Doc said.

"If you want to see this old pill pusher live, you better get out of the way. I don't give a damn about him or the lady right now, but I can see the good citizens of Dodge does. What's it going to be?" Parker asked.

Newly stepped forward, "What about Mr. Jonas?"

"Oh, him...well, I guess if he is Russell Warr, he's changed too much to help me know," Parker looked back over his shoulder, "I guess the old man has lost his mind."

"I see," Newly said and backed away. "Now what are you planning to do with Doc?"

Parker laughed, "He's my safe ticket out of this hell-hole."


	13. Chapter 13

Doc struggled a little more against Parker as he pushed him closer to the window. Matt stood helplessly by as his mind was racing for a solution on how to prevent Parker from escaping. The marshal couldn't fire off a shot, not with Nelson holding Ellen Jonas in the doorway to the back room.

"Let go of me!" Doc bellowed as he continued to struggle against the taller cowboy. If you don't shut up doctor, you'll be leaving this room with a headache, just like for whiskered-faced deputy friend," he jerked Doc sharply by the upper arm to get Doc's attention. Doc glared at the man and in a low tone, "Whatever Matt or ay other law does to you won't be enough."

Matt's level of angst rose as he watched Parker shove Doc, "Get out there, now!" he ordered the physician to climb out the window; Parker had enough of Doc's tongue. Doc was now blocking Newly and Festus' view of Clayton Parker.

Wilbur Jonas lay half wake on the examination table. He was listening to what was happening in the back room of the doctor's office. Slowly his eyes opened slightly, "Marshal?" he whispered while looking up at the tall marshal.

Matt looked down at the man lying on the examination table, "Jonas?" He could see that Jonas was thinking about something.

Jonas swallowed, "Trust me.." was all he said as he placed his hand firmly on Matt's forearm as he pushed himself up onto his right elbow. His rib dug at him and he winced in pain. Jonas blinked hard trying to clear his eyes.

Matt looked at the store owner and frowned, as he wasn't sure what to make of Jonas' message. "Sure..." Matt said as he watched Jonas.

Jonas drew a deep breath and a wave of nausea swept over him. Again he blinked trying to clear his now intense blue eyes as he looked into the back room and was his wife with Nelson's gun to her neck. "I'll tell yo where the money is, if you let Doc and the lady go," Jonas was almost sick saying the words. Matt was horrified. He looked at the store owner as if he'd lost his mind, "Jonas," Matt gasped.

Parker stopped pushing Doc, "What did he say?" he asked Nelson.

"He said he would tell us where the money is if we let the Doc and this here lady go..." his voice was firm. Unlike what the citizens of Dodge would normally hear from the usually timid man.

"Really?" Parker sneered as he pulled Doc away from the window and turned back to the office.

Festus heard what was said and pulled his gun and despite that his head was swimming, he lifted his gun and fired a shot that clipped Clayton Parker's shoulder. It was all Festus could do before he collapsed at Newly's feet.

Newly knelt down next to the deputy and rolled him carefully onto his back, "Oh, Festus..." he said.

Parker yelped as he spun into the room letting go of Doc and dropping his gun. Nelson's mouth dropped open as he watched his friend over his shoulder. Matt had the advantage he needed and stepped forward pulling Ellen free from Stewart Nelson's clutch and sending the young cowboy reeling toward the door with a mighty punch from the left.

Parker tried to lift his gun from the floor, but the wound prevented him from moving his arm. Matt then moved swiftly to the back room where he balled up his right fist and landed it right across Clayton Parker's jaw. The man dropped at his feet.

Matt looked over to Doc, "Doc, are you all right?" his voice was filled with concern.

Doc nodded yes as he stepped over the man on the floor and guided Mrs. Jonas out to the other room. Wilbur Jonas exhaled and looked at his wife. She carefully moved to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wilbur patted his wife gently on the back, "Easy now, Ellen," he whispered.

Doc couldn't believe what Jonas had just done, "You could have gotten yourself killed," the doctor said to the store owner. Ellen pulled back, "Doc is right," she said while pushing some of Wilbur's white hair back into place. Jonas shook his head, "It was the only way..." he said as he fell back to the examination table with a deep moan before he passed out again from the pain.

Doc was quick to move to Jonas' side, "Jonas?" he Doc looked down at Wilbur. The doctor had unshed tears in his eyes, "You did a dang fool thing just now..." Doc tried to hide his emotions, "Don't you go and die on me..." he held the store owner's wrist in his hand and noticed that his pulse was again weak. Doc swallowed as he looked up at Matt.

Kitty pushed open the door to the office and helped Newly through the door with Festus. The hill man's face was streaked with blood from the cut he'd received from the blow to the head. Kitty looked around the room, "What's happened?" she then looked at Matt.

Matt shook his head, "It would be easier to say what didn't happen," he knelt down and rolled Clayton Parker onto his back. "Doc, this one will need your attention," he looked up at the doctor who was now guiding Festus to the chair in the office.

"I'll get to him later," the doctor said gruffly. "Get those two out of here."

Matt motioned to Newly for assistance to get Parker and Nelson to the jail house.

Kitty watched on, "Doc? What can I do?"

Doc looked up to the saloon owner, "You can take Mrs. Jonas home," he then looked over to Ellen. She stood next to Wilbur holding his hand in her's. "Once you've done that, Kitty, I could use a hand here," Doc held a wad of gauze over the cut on Festus' head. Festus didn't know if he was coming or going, "Doc?"

"I'm here Festus," Doc looked a his friend, "I'm right here."

"Good. I have a headache..." Festus said.

"I bet you do. Just rest easy," Doc said as he looked Festus in the eyes.

Festus tried to smiled, but instead he slumped forward into an unconscious state.


	14. Chapter 14

Doc had his hands full, to say the least. He hoped that eventually Newly would also return to his office. If he didn't, Doc decided that he'd send Kitty after him. He needed to move Jonas into the back room and get Festus out of the chair and onto the examination table. The doctor felt like everything was falling apart on him and his only comfort was that the night was almost over. The sun began to rise over the distant hills.

The doctor got Festus propped up enough for the moment that he could return his attention to Wilbur Jonas who was stirring again, "Jonas?" the doctor stood next to the store owner.

"Doc?" Jonas asked as he blinked and looked around the office.

"I'm here. How are you feeling?" Doc smiled.

"I'm a little light-headed..." he looked up to the doctor.

"I bet you are. Now you rest easy. You'll be light-headed for a while. I'm afraid. You've lost a lot of blood," Doc checked Jonas' leg again. He was now satisfied that Jonas' leg was going to be fine. "I want you to just relax now. I have to suture that leg of your's. Not to mention wrap your rib."

Jonas swallowed and looked up at the ceiling, "You do what you need to Doc..."

Doc smiled slightly, as the comment was more a Wilbur Jonas comment than any previous one from the night. Doc ran his hand across his moustache, "You know, I don't know how to thank you, Jonas," Doc said as he prepared to sew up the mercantile owner's leg.

Jonas looked over to the doctor who was now standing next to him. There was a degree of hurt in the man's blue yes, "I only did what I thought was right..."

Doc read between the lines, "Yes, you did. And so should have we before all this happened. I think I can say this for all of us that we're sorry we didn't listen to you..."

Jonas looked back to the ceiling and flexed his jaw muscles, "I'm glad you're all right too, Doc," he blinked his eyes. He knew what Doc was trying to say and neither man was good at apologies.

Doc drew a deep breath, "I'm glad you are all right too, Jonas." Doc smiled slightly, "I'll see that this won't happen again," he looked at Jonas.

The store owner rolled head sideways, "I'd like to think that too, Doc. But I know you all think I'm a worry-wart or fussbudget or nosey...," he blinked and looked back at the ceiling.

Doc pursed his lips as there was no denying that many of Dodge citizens saw Jonas as a meek man with somewhat a yellow streak, "Now come on, Jonas. That's not true at all," Doc said trying to persuade the store owner differently. Doc sighed, "Jonas, I'm really sorry to hear you think that way. I mean it," Doc brushed his moustache, "You are part of the fabric and colour of this town! It just wouldn't be the same if you didn't bring your points of view to the town meetings..."

Jonas thought a moment then swallowed, "Just sew up my leg so I can go home. Please..." he was exhausted and the fatigue was eating at him.

Doc smirked, "Oh, I'll be sewing up your leg alright, but you aren't going home for at least two days!" he began to suture Jonas's leg. The store owner bit his lower lip and clamped his eyes shut to push away the pain, "Take it easy, Doc," he groaned.

Doc looked at Jonas, "Just a little bit more and you can relax," he stated with a bit of a smile on his face. He knew Jonas must be in terrible pain and he was doing well to manage it the best he could. He could hear the store owner swallowed, "Rest easy, Jonas. I'm done," he squeezed Jonas's shoulder gently in reassurance.

Doc's attention was then drawn to Festus. He needed to get him onto the examination table but first he needed to move Jonas into the back room. Doc walked to the door and opened it to see Kitty and Newly on the other side, "Oh, hi," he said.

Kitty shook her head, "Doc you look terrible!" she said as she entered the room.

"I must admit I don't feel great either," he mumbled while swiping his hand across his moustache as he shuffled back into the office, "Newly, I need your assistance to help me get Jonas to the back room," he looked at the young man,

"Sure, Doc," Newly moved toward the examination table and looked down at Wilbur Jonas, "I can make it, Newly," Jonas said as he began to sit up. The whole time he moaned and held his side.

Doc stepped forward, "Before you go anywhere, I want to wrap those ribs of your's!"

Jonas' shoulders sagged as he pulled the sheet up over his shoulders. Kitty made sure she had busied herself with Festus so not to embarrass the store owner. Kitty used a clean damp cloth and wiped blood from the hill man's weathered face.

Doc quickly wrapped a bandage around Jonas' mid-section and synched it tight, "Its gonna hurt, I know, but if it isn't tight it won't do you any good," Doc said.

Jonas just looked at the doctor. He was beginning to wonder if his office shingle should also list torture under the M.D. Sweat beads broke out on his forehead as he held his breath and watched Doc work. Every now and then he'd look away and rolled his eyes in pain.

"There," Doc said as he put a safety into the cloth ad stood back. He looked up at Jonas, "You can breathe now, Jonas!"

Jonas looked like he was ready to throw up, "Are you finished with me?" he said as he slid off the edge of the examination table where Newly steadied him.

Doc smiled, "Newly, get Jonas to that bed in there, will you?" Newly nodded and assisted the older man to the back room.

Doc quickly removed the bloodied cloth that covered the examination table and replaced it with a new cloth. He then waited for Newly to return.

The young deputy stepped through the doorway and pulled the door closed, "He fell asleep," Newly said to Doc.

"Good. One less for me to worry about at the moment," Doc said as he looked over to Kitty with Festus. "Help me get his to the table," Doc walked toward the hill man and shook his head. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Festus look so dreadful. "Come on ole boy, lets have a look at you," Doc said with tenderness as he and Newly cupped their arms underneath Festus' and lifted him from the chair. The deputy's body was limp.

Kitty watched and tears swelled in her eyes. So many times had she seen similar scenes and it seemed like this one was worse then the last. Kitty sighed and waited for instructions from Doc on how she could best help.


	15. Chapter 15

Doc cleaned the wound on the deputy's scalp and shook his head the whole time. The gash left by the gun was deep and Doc was certain that Festus had a concussion. His worry was now whether the concussion was severe enough to have caused any brain damage. He swallowed hard as he looked down at his friend, "Festus, you just have to wake up. Do you hear me?" Doc's voice was calm and tender.

Kitty and Newly stood by watching, "Doc?" Kitty said as she stepped forward.

Doc looked up at the saloon owner over his gold rimmed eyeglasses. He didn't say a word, but Kitty read his face. Her eyes drifted down to the man on the examination table. The doctor's office was eerily silent.

Doc drew a deep breath, "Newly, I want you to take Kitty down to the Long Branch," he looked up at the young man. "Sure, Doc, but," Newly started to say something.

"I'll let you know when Festus wakes up," Doc said.

"But, Doc," Kitty said as she stepped forward, "You're almost asleep on you feet. You need to rest!"

Doc shot a look at Kitty, "Whose the doctor, here?" he said gruffly.

Kitty's mouth opened slightly and hurt filled her eyes. Kitty blinked and turned to the door. Newly also wanted to say something but decided that he'd just leave well enough alone. The young deputy joined Kitty and they left the office without another word.

Doc watched his two friends leave and he felt badly about his curtness with Kitty, but there was no sense of either Kitty or Newly waiting in the office with him. Sure they'd like to have done that, however, Doc felt it was bad enough for him. At least this would allow Kitty and Newly to find something to preoccupy their thoughts for even a little while.

Doc stood up and away from the examination table that he was leaning on. He ran his right hand across the back of his neck and he realized just how tried he was. Doc allowed his right hand to fall to his side as he walked to the little medical cabinet against the wall near the door to the back room.

He pulled the door of the cabinet open and retrieved some cotton balls and some disinfectant. With items in hand, the doctor slowly walked back to the prone deputy and began to clean his head injury better before he sutured the gaping wound closed.

After a few minutes, Doc had finished cleaning the gash and closing it. He then gently wrapped gauze around Festus' head. Doc was exhausted. His arms felt like lead weights as he pulled a clean sheet up over Festus to keep him warm.

There was nothing more that Doctor Adams could do for either of his patients for the time being. The doctor settled into his chair and rested his elbow on the roll-top desk. His hand formed a cradle for his weary head. Doc's eyes closed and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had locked each of the cowboys in different holding cells. Stewart Nelson was the first to open his eyes, "Hey, marshal!" Nelson yapped out through the bars.

Matts said nothing and remained at his desk where he sat on the edge leafing through old wanted posters looking for Russell Warr. So far he had found nothing.

"Marshal? Are you out there?" Nelson called again.

Matt frowned and dropped the pile of papers down onto his desk. Slowly he moved off the desk and over to the door that led into the holding cells, "What do you want, Nelson?"

"When is that doctor coming to look at Clay?" he looked through the adjacent bars at Parker who was groaning from his gun wound.

"Doc will get here when he can. He's got two wounded men up in his office now. Both men, I might remind you of, where wounded by you and your friend here," Matt said and showed no sympathy as the walked to the door of the office and pulled his hat off the peg.

Matt stepped out onto the boardwalk and saw Newly O'Brien walking toward him, "Newly?"

"Hi Marshal," he smiled slightly.

"I asked yo to help Doc," Matt looked up the street to the doctor's office.

"Yes, sir, you did. But once I was though helping him move Mr. Jonas and Festus, he asked that Miss Kitty and I leave the office," Newly explained. "He's dead tired, Marshal."

Matt nodded, "I'll go and talk to him. You keep an eye on those two," Matt thumbed over his shoulder into the jail house. Newly nodded and entered the building as Matt walked up the street.

Matt walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door into Doc's office. He looked at Doc who was now fully asleep at his desk and then over to Festus who was laying motionless on the examination table. The marshal had mixed feelings about waking Doc up or letting him sleep some more.

Matt pursed his lips as he walked down the stairs. Once he reached the boardwalk, he realized how quiet the little corner was without Jonas' general store open. There was a lack of something. Matt ticked his head and stepped down to cross the alley over to the Long Branch where he hoped to find Kitty Russell.

Matt stood at the swing doors and looked over into the saloon. He saw Kitty at the far end of the long dark wooden bar; he pushed through the doors and stepped down into the room. Even the atmosphere in the saloon was solemn. Matt walked passed a few cowboys at the bar and over heard their chat about the whole kidnapping of Wilbur Jonas and Doc. He only assumed that Ellen Jonas had said something to someone. Matt made a face as he nestled in next to Kitty.

"You look like you could use a drink," Kitty said flatly.

"Na. Just a coffee for now, Kitty," Matt looked at Kitty who had motioned to Sam for a cup of coffee.

"You sure have something on your mind," Kitty noted.

"Yeah, I do. It's Doc. And Jonas, and Festus..."

Kitty looked down at the glass she had, "I guess Newly told you, huh?"

Matt drew a breath, "Yeah, and I was just up there and Doc is asleep at his desk. He never heard me come into the office at all," Matt looked up into Kitty's eyes. "I really botched this one up," he looked down at the coffee cup that Sam placed in front of him.

Kitty placed her hand on Matt's forearm, "We're never going to change Doc. And you can't blame yourself about Jonas either. He could have come to you..."

Matt nodded, "But you know he wouldn't. Jonas doesn't like confrontations. You know that. He's pretty timid." Kitty looked at Matt and nodded, "I know. But it was just such a little thing. Who would have known it would have mushroomed into this?"

"Not me..." Matt sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

It was later in the day as Jonas lay on the bed and looked around the room. Everything was a blur without his eyeglasses. He also resigned to the fact he was going to be stuck in the room for a few more days. Truth be know, he didn't feel like moving, as a twinge of depression seemed to be growing within him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door. Jonas rolled his head to the side to look and a smile spread across his face, "Hello, Ellen," he said in a quiet voice.

Ellen Jonas smiled back, "I brought some clean clothes for you, when Doc says its okay for you to come home."

Jonas nodded, "Thank you," he said as he looked back to the end of the bed. Ellen noticed something about him. "Are you all right, dear?"

Wilbur Jonas sighed, "I'll be all right," he looked back up to his wife, "I'm just tired, that's all," he smiled weakly. Ellen smiled, "Well, I'll let you rest then," she leaned forward and kissed her husband. "I'll stop in later," she said before she sat the clothes down on the chair near the dresser.

Doc overheard the conversation and even he noticed there was a difference in Jonas' voice. The doctor waited for Ellen to leave before he entered the room, "You're looking better," Doc smiled at the store owner as he lifted the man's wrist to take his pulse. Doc pulled his watch from his pocket and popped open the cover, "This is better too," Doc looked down at the man on the bed and the blinked as he tried to formulate his question, "How are you feeling, Jonas?"

Jonas looked up to Doc, "I don't know."

Doc pursed his lips and sat on the side of the bed, "I can understand. You've been through a terrible situation. Certainly something you've never been through before."

Jonas looked away from Doc and sighed.

Doc drew his right hand across his moustache, "To be honest," Doc smiled, "I think you are handling it all very well."

Jonas looked back to Doc, "I suppose," he said quietly.

Doc was still trying to fish into what was bothering Jonas, "There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Doc looked Jonas right in the eyes and he could see by his reaction he'd touched a nerve. "What is it?"

Jonas sighed, "Its partly from that conversation we had last night.," he looked at the doctor.

Doc's eyebrows grew together, "I see," he said.

"Do you?" Jonas asked. "This whole thing has turned my life upside down. It has hurt me deeply." Jonas' eyes gazed down to his chest.

Doc nodded, "I can imagine it did. But it's hurt others too," the doctor said with sadness in his voice. Jonas slowly looked up with moist eyes, "Oh?" Doc smiled, "Wilbur, I am sorry I joked about the about the cowboys with you yesterday - it was a stupid thing to do with a costly outcome. I shouldn't have done it and I should have known better. I was just being a fool and I'm ashamed of myself," Doc stated. "Please accept my apology."

Jonas starred the doctor.

"And then there's Matt," Doc added. "He is upset with himself for not talking to you sooner and nipping this whole thing in the bud, but rather let it go on as it did."

Jonas swallowed. He realized that there were some people in Dodge, other than his wife, that cared about his well-being. He blinked his eyes to push back unshed tears as a lump formed in his throat. He was at a loss for words as he studied the doctor's face. Doc patted Jonas on the shoulder then slowly stood and smiled, "I'll like for you get rest some now." Jonas nodded as a slight smile curled under his white moustache, "Thank you, Doc. Apology accepted," he whispered as he settled back into the bed.

Doc nodded with a wink, "If you need anything, just let me know, okay?" Doc said as he walked to the door. Jonas nodded wearily. There was gratitude in the man's eyes as he smiled slightly. Doc was satisfied that Jonas was going to be just fine. The doctor ticked his head as he left the room and pulled the door closed.

As he stepped back into the office, Matt just opened the outer door and walked into the room, "Doc?"

"Oh, Hiya, Matt," he said as he slowly walked to the examination table where Festus still lay unconscious. Matt watched the physician do a cursory examination. Doc shook his head as there was no change.

"How is he, Doc?" Matt asked as he stepped closer to his deputy.

Doc looked up to Matt, "No change since last night, Matt. I don't know what to think," Doc said as he shook his head in dispar while looking at Festus.

Matt twisted his mouth in thought and with a sigh he spoke, "I was wondering if I could speak with Jonas about all of this," the marshal asked.

"Later Matt. I just spoke with him," Doc turned to face the marshal, "He was feeling petty beat up, and I don't men physically. I mean emotionally and rightfully so," Doc looked over to the door that separated the rooms, "but I think I've manage to clear that up..."

Matt's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not following you Doc."

Doc swiped his hand across his moustache, "Jonas isn't s stupid man. He's actually a man of deep feelings and when we didn't believe his angst toward the cowboys, he perceived it that we didn't care because of his meek, whistleblowing ways, as he puts it. In fact he used the terms worry-wart and fussbudget..." Doc shook his head in sorrow, "I acted worse than a school boy."

Matt's shoulders drooped, "Doc, what is done is done, but I hope you managed to explain otherwise to Jonas."

Doc smiled and patted Matt on the upper arm, "I think I did. I'm sure he'd still like to talk to you, though."

"I'll talk to him later, no worries there," Matt looked to the door and then down to Festus. He shook his head, "Doc I know you want to stay with Festus, but I need you to patch up that Clayton Parker fella."

Doc drew a deep breath and his jaw muscles flexed, "Damn hypocritic oath..." he growled not wanting to even see the two cowboys.

"I'll have Newly come up here and sit with Festus," Matt said.

Doc frowned, "Sure Matt," he sighed, "sure."


	17. Chapter 17

Doc opened his medical bag, "I'll meet you down a the jail, Matt," he said as the began to organize what he needed to mend Clayton parker's shoulder.

Matt nodded, "I see you when you get there," the marshal said as he opened the door and left the doctor's office. Doc looked over his shoulder and watched matt close the door.

The physician wasn't in any way anxious to attend to parker's wound. He figured that the cowboy could suffer a little bit more for the terror he brought upon everyone. With that in mind, Doc took a little bit more time preparing his medical bag.

Doc took one more check on each of his patients and was satisfied they would be all right alone for a few minutes until Newly arrived. With a swipe of his moustache, Doc picked up the black leather medical bag and walked to the door.

Doc slowly walked down the stairs and ambled across the street before he turned toward the jail. A tiny part of him was ashamed at himself for taking his time, however, he was more angry about the whole situation than anything else.

Doc opened the door into the jail house and stepped down into the room. Matt sat on the corner of his desk reading through some paperwork. He dropped the papers onto his desk and stood to retrieve the keys to the jail cells. "He's been just laying there. Maybe Festus' bullet did more harm that we know," Matt said as he unlocked the iron barred door.

Doc stepped through and looked down at parker who was flat out on the cot. The doctor pulled the small stood over to the side of the bed and sat his medical bag down. Matt pushed the door closed and locked it, "Call if you need me," he said as he walked back to his desk.

Newly hadn't left for Doc's office yet, as he finished his coffee, "What do you think the judge is going to do with them?" he asked Matt.

Matt looked up, "Hopefully lock them up and throw the keys away," he shook his head as he looked to the door between the office and the holding cells.

Parker stirred and looked up that the doctor, "Its about time you got here. I could have bleed to death," he growled.

Doc looked at the younger man, "It would likely have been a better ending, than what you are going to face," Doc said as he pulled the temporary bandage away from Parker's shoulder.

"You sure don't beat around the bush, do you?" Parker studied the doctor. Doc said nothing and began to look at the wound closer. Finally Doc spoke, "I need you to sit up so I can get a better look at the whole wound," he said.

Parker sat up and as he did his eyes caught the gleaming surgical tools in the doctor's medical bag. His eyes slowly drifted up to the doctor's which were studying the wound. Parker thought for a moment and calculated his move. He winced as Doc began to clean the affected area. "You are enjoying this aren't you, Doc?"

Doc sighed, "Not particularly. Truth be know, I'd let you suffer more for what you've done," Doc said as he continued to clean the wound.

Parker grit his teeth together and he lashed out grabbing a scalpel from Doc's medical bag and quickly held it to Doc's throat. Doc swallowed, "Don't you say a word, old man," Parker said as he stood and then wrapped his arm around Doc's neck while pushing the surgical instrument into where it almost cut the skin. Once satisfied he had the doctor under his control he yell for Matt, "Marshal. We've got us a situation here," Parker said.

Matt and Newly stood in the doorway and looked at Parker in awe. "If you don't want this old pill-pusher's blood all over the place, you'd better open this door," Parker drew his arm tighter around Doc's neck.

Doc was calm, "Do as he says, Matt. You can catch him later..."

"Drop your guns first," Parker ordered.

Both Matt and newly slowly took their gun belts off and lower them to the floor. Matt then walked toward the cell and un locked the door. Parker was smart and kept Doc between himself and the marshal, "Let Nelson out too," he ordered as he kicked the guns across the room.

Matt's jaw muscles flexed as he glared at Clayton Parker, "You wont get away with this," he said as he unlocked the other cell door, releasing Stewart Nelson. Nelson scrambled passed his friend and out into the main office where he grabbed Newly's gun. "Now what, Clay?" he said while holding the firearm on Matt and Newly.

"Get in to the cell," he ordered Matt and Newly. Matt's eyes filled with anger as he had no choice. He knew Parker would cut Doc if he needed to.

Once inside the cell, Parker ordered Matt to lock the door and throw him the keys. Again Matt complied. "I'll track you until the end of the world," Matt hissed at Parker who only laughed.

Slowly the two cowboys moved backward into the room and turned for the door, "Let's get the hell out of here," Parker yelled at Nelson. Nelson pulled oped the door and stepped out on to the boardwalk with Parker and Doc close behind. Doc gulped as Parker's grip tightened while they stepped down onto the dusty street.

Half a dozen of Dodge citizens watched on, when finally several stepped forward to stop Parker and Nelson from getting to the livery stable. "Hey. You're the two the marshal just arrested!" Burke stated the obvious.

"You let us through or this old saw-bones will die," Parker said as he again pushed the surgical blade into Doc's neck. This time he did draw blood and Doc winced.

Doc looked around and wished that by some miracle Festus would appear.

Up in the doctor's office, it was Jonas that heard the ruckus and although it pained him to move, his self proclaimed worry-worth ways made him move to the window that looked down onto Front Street, "Oh, no," he squinted his eyes and could make out the two cowboys and Doc.

Jonas looked back into the room and spotted his clothing that his wife brought up to him. As quickly as he could he limped across the floor and pulled on his trouser, shirt and boot. He wasn't certain just what he was going to do, but he had to do something.


	18. Chapter 18

Wilbur Jonas limped out to the main office and saw Festus on the examination table. The store owner took it upon himself to try and stir the deputy, "Festus?" he shook the hill man by the shoulders as panic began to set in, "Festus, waked up!"

Festus rolled slightly, "Go away," he said as he grabbed for the sheet to pulled up further.

Jonas pursed his lips, "Festus! Doc is in trouble!" he said in firm clear voice.

Festus' eyes opened, "Jonas, what are you hoo-rawing about?" he grumbled, "Can't you see I'm trying to get some shut eye?"

Jonas gazed down at the deputy, "Doc is in terrible trouble!" he pointed to the window. "Those two cowboys have him!"

Festus looked at Jonas like he had kittens crawling out of his ears, but by the look on the store owner's face, something had to be going on down on the street. Festus peeled back the sheet and moved to the window, "Doc!" he gasped.

Festus looked over his shoulder to Jonas, but the store owner wasn't there. He'd left the office. Festus thought quickly and pushed open the sash on the window and crawled out onto the roof with his gun in hand.

Jonas in the meantime has made his way to the street below. He could see Nelson standing off to one side with the gun he held pointing wildly in all directions as he was now separated from Parker and Doc but the group of men.

Kitty Russell stood on the boardwalk next to Sam. Kitty's eyes caught Jonas, "Mr. Jonas! You should be back up in bed!" her eyes shifted between Doc and the store owner.

"Maybe so, but I heed a gun," he said firmly.

Sam looked at Kitty and then to Jonas, "I'll get the shot gun from under the bar," he said as he hurried off to get the firearm.

In the mean time Jonas studied the street and saw his opportunity. He glanced upwards and saw Festus behind the General Store sign. The hill man looked down at Jonas who motioned for him to stay put for a few more minutes. Certainly the impasse between the towns folk and Parker was just that. Unfortunately, Doc looked exhausted and frightened.

Sam returned with the shot gun and handed it to Jonas. Both Kitty and sam exchanged looks as they had never seen anything like it from the mercantile owner. Kitty of course was now wondering where Matt and newly where.

Jonas worked his way through the crowd above where Stewart Nelson stood. Festus watched him and once he felt that the store owner was in the right spot, Festus yelled down to Parker, "You best let ol' Doc go, or I'll put a slug right thought that thick skull of your's!"

Even Doc was surprised to see Festus up on the roof.

Nelson's attention was drawn to the deputy and he raised his gun up and readied himself to take a shot. Jonas gabbed the cowboy in the ribs with the shotgun, "I wouldn't if I were you," he glared.

Nelson lowered his gun. "Drop it," Jonas barked. And Nelson did just that as he turned to look at Jonas, "I didn't believe what Parker was saying..."

"It isn't for me to say," Jonas spoke, "You'll have to face a judge for what you and he did," Jonas wouldn't admit it but he was extremely nervous and sweat beads broke out across his forehead.

Festus was satisfied that Jonas had subdued Nelson, so it was now a matter of getting Doc away from Clayton Parker. "What's it going to be, Parker?" Festus sneered.

"For you and this town to got to hell!" he motioned further to hurt Doc. Doc squirmed in Parker's clutch.

"Wall that ain't gonna happen while you got ol' Doc like that!" Festus yelled down to the cowboy. "And by the looks of things, Jonas has yer friend taken care of, so yer on yer own," Festus stated.

Parker looked over his shoulder at Nelson and saw Jonas holding the shotgun on him, "Damn you Nelson!" he bellowed. Doc cringed as the cowboy practically yelled into this ear and with the anger that grew inside of the man, he was even more gruff on the doctor.

"Drop the knife Parker. It's the only way," Festus tried to convince the cowboy, but Parker refused to listen. Instead he began to move back toward the livery stable. Festus had no choice. He pulled the trigger of his gun and the bullet struck Clayton Parker just above Doc's shoulder, hitting him in the chest.

Parker's arm dropped from around the doctor's neck and his other hand dropped the scalpel. Parker wavered on his feet and Doc quickly stepped aside as the dead man fell face fist to the ground. In disbelief, Doc looked up to Festus, "You all right, Doc?" the hill man asked as if nothing was wrong. Doc was speechless.

Jonas nudged Nelson toward the jail with the aid of a few more town's folk.

Matt and Newly stood at the bars and watched as the men brought Stewart Nelson back into the jail. Nathan Burke picked up the ring of keys and unlocked the door of the cell that Matt and Newly were in.

"Where's Parker and Doc?" Matt asked.

"Festus shot Parker, Marshal," Jonas spoke up. "Doc is okay."

Matt was now wondering how Festus and Jonas managed to stop Parker. He was about to ask when Kitty popped thought the door, "Matt, what happened?"

Matt wasn't sure how to answer. He looked at Wilbur Jonas, "I want you to read this," he changed the subject and handed Jonas a slip of paper. Jonas tried to read the print, "I can't make it out without my glasses, marshal."

Matt smiled, "Here. Ellen brought these by when she reported you missing," he handed Jonas his eye glasses. "And when you read that, I want you to read it to him," Matt indicated he read it to Stewart Nelson.

Jonas put his glasses on and read the telegram. He slowly looked up to Matt and swallowed. "Go on, read it to Nelson," Matt smiled.

Nelson stood with his back to the iron bars, "What's it say?" he grunted.

Wilbur Jonas looked down at the piece of paper, "Russell Warr was found dead five years ago. He had no money nor any next of kin..." Jonas blinked back the moisture in his eyes, "This is from a sheriff in Baldwin City. All of this..."

Nelson slowly turned to Jonas, "You were telling the truth..."

Jonas said nothing to the cowboy. He turned back into the office area of the jail, "All of this for a dead man," he looked down at the telegram.

The solemn mood in the jail quickly changed to chaos as Doc and Festus entered, "How in thunder did you recover so quickly? I thought you were next to being dead!"

Festus huffed, "Some doctor you are. The only thing I was next to was dead tired! Why I was up few thirty-some hours straight! I just took the opportunity to catch a few winks, that's all!" he said as he flailed his arms.

Doc was furious, "And here I thought you were gonna die on me!"

"Pshaw! I wouldn't dare die in you clammy hands..." Festus waved his arms further.

Matt tried to calm things down, "Look, a lot has happened and we just need some time to think about it." Matt noted the look on Jonas' face. "Jonas? Seeing how you're dressed and all, would you care for a drink at the Long Branch? "I'll buy."

Slowly a smiled curled under Jonas' white moustache, "I'd like that very much, Marshal" Matt smiled and assisted the store owner out of the office leaving Doc, Festus, Kitty and Newly standing and watching.

Doc ran his hand across his moustache, "Well, if you can't beat them, join them," he chuckled and followed Matt and Jonas. Kitty, Festus and Newly followed. Doc smiled as he could see Matt and Jonas talking, just like they need to do. He felt that everything was all right again in Dodge and more than anything, that drink was going to be sweet.


End file.
